


[ART] Trading Heartbeats

by phoenixacid



Series: Phoenixacid's H/D Fanarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, H/D Art Fest 2012, Hugs, Love, M/M, Romance, Tattoos, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixacid/pseuds/phoenixacid
Summary: When Draco's wings are dormant, they manifest as a tattoo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the H/D Fanart Fest 2012.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version [here](http://phoenix-acid.tumblr.com/post/37318493430/trading-heartbeats-veeladraco-and-his-mate).
> 
> PS: Needed to post this as an example for the [H/D Fanart Fest 2016](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/HDArtFest2016) happening this November!


End file.
